Starcraft II: Preserving the Legacy
by GloryoftheDaelaam
Summary: A millennium after the End War, the new Hierarch of the Daelaam fights on to preserve and maintain the legacy left by his forebears. (Original characters, with mention of characters and events in Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void. Warning: SPOILERS!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Year 3506, a millennium after the End War**

 **Ruins of Khor-shakal, the Heart of the Conclave**

 **Secondary Daelaam Outpost**

The looming ruins of the _Heart of the Conclave_ covers the bright sunlight shining above the zealot Kretari, as he patrols the surrounding area. While peace has finally descended upon the war torn Firstborn a millennium after the End War, skirmishes and fights started to break out between tribes and groups within the Daelaam. The current Hierarch, Divanus, an old Templar who was then under the command of the then Executor and the first Hierarch, Artanis, during the Great War, re-established the outposts as part of the security measures demanded by the Protectorate Council.

"This is folly," Kretari voiced out loud.

"Such thoughts are not wise, young Kretari," a voice said.

"Show yourself!" declared Kretari, turning around and igniting his psi blades, poised to attack.

"Calm yourself young Templar, you must practice patience if you want to serve the Hierarchy well."

The voice uncloaked, revealing a robed Protoss warrior – a Dark Templar. Kretari unsheathed his psi blades as the Dark Templar approached him.

"Master Ornatus, I apologize for my outburst."

"I know I must be patient – as this is part of our duty for Aiur, but I do believe that these outposts is a folly move by the Hierarch, and the Hierarchy is being pressured by the Council. It is outrageous that the once glorious Hierarchy is now a puppet – a follower of the Council! This is just like the old caste system, the Templar being ordered around by the Judicators, as it was in the old days of the Empire," said Kretari.

"Young one, the situation is frustrating I know, but we must endure. The Hierarch knows what he is doing. The High Executor knows the situation as well. We Templar must do our duty as the Hierarchy commands," said Ornatus, as the two warriors walked along the cobbled path of the ruins.

Kretari laughed, shaking his head, "High Executor Abraxis knows the situation? Master, he is not even here on Aiur! He is aboard the _Spear of Adun_ , monitoring non-existent threats! The Praetor Guard is silent at the oppression of the Council as well! Even the Dark Prelate Palinus, our Sword, who normally so outspoken, is silent! Master, the Council was established a few centuries ago as a balance to the leadership, to the Hierarchy is it not? They are there to give counsel to the leaders of the Hierarchy, not to give orders in guise of 'advice' and threatening the withdrawal of their support to the Hierarchy if they are not followed! Majority of the Daelaam do not know the situation and it saddens me that after centuries of peace, fights between our people are starting again."

"Young Kretari, I share your sentiments, yes. But our people support the 'recommendation' of the Council, and the Hierarch is pressed to follow their 'advice.' We do not know what caused the fights that broke out in the past few days, but from what I heard from Matriarch Venara, they are already investigating it," said Ornatus walking toward the Secondary Outpost.

The outpost was a small one. Two pylons and a deployed warp prism that powers two warpgates, three photon cannons, a shield battery and a khaydarin monolith – standard in a small outpost. An immortal approached the arriving Templar.

"En taro Zeratul, Master Ornatus. Our observer has reported back. A spike of psionic energy was detected a few clicks away from our position. It is very unusual, as this particular area was never repopulated and already abandoned by our people for a long time," said the immortal.

"Strange indeed. And the other patrols? Have they returned?" inquired Ornatus.

"They have not, and –– Master, there they are! And they are being pursued by an arbiter!" exclaimed the immortal.

"Activate the defensive systems warriors! Defend the outpost!"

As the group of zealots approached the outpost, the arbiter fired a stasis field, freezing the zealots. The outpost's defenses started targeting the arbiter and as it was destroyed, the cloaking field it provided disappeared, revealing a large group of protoss warriors poised to attack the outpost.

"Brethren, what is your purpose? In the name of the Hierarch, I command you to lay down your weapons!" demanded Ornatus.

"Dark Templar. You are not in place to give us commands! Only the Conclave can order us!" exclaimed a zealot from the attackers.

"The Conclave? You are speaking madness Templar! The Conclave has been disbanded, gone a long time ago!" said Ornatus.

"That is enough. The Conclave ordered the destruction of all the outposts in the outlying area. Warriors, clear them out!" ordered a high templar from the attackers.

"Defend the outpost! En taro Artanis!" exclaimed Kretari.

However valiantly the defenders fought, they were outnumbered, outmatched. The immortal, first in the battle line has already lost its shields, its barrier ability already active. Ornatus, using his shadow fury ability, is going around slaying zealots and dragoons of the enemy. Kretari and his fellow zealots were fighting hand-to-hand, charging against enemy zealots.

"There's too many of them Master!" exclaimed Kretari.

"En taro Tassadar!" exclaimed the immortal, before exploding. Stalkers and zealots of the defenders were one by one being decimated. The photon cannons were already destroyed, as well as the monolith. The warp gates, powered down, were unable to provide reinforcements. The attackers have already destroyed the observers, the last one left too far to detect enemy dark templar as they slay the zealots defending the outposts.

"Kretari, you must fall back! Bring the observer with you, report to the Hierarch of what happened here today! I will provide you cover so that you may escape!" said Ornatus, as he slays one of the enemy zealots attacking him.

"No! I will not leave you to die here Master!" protested Kretari.

"You must young Templar, the Hierarchy must know of this. Go! Quickly! We have little time left!" said Ornatus, pushing the young zealot towards the direction of the lone observer at the far back of the outpost.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Master Ornatus!" said Kretari, running towards the observer.

"For the Matriarch! For the Daelaam!" exclaimed Ornatus, as he valiantly fought. But slowly, the dark templar was overwhelmed by the large number of attackers.

Approaching the observer, Kretari checked its systems. "The observer is damaged. I must escape quickly and bring this to the Hierarch!"

"You are too late zealot. Just as your dark templar master is too late as well. We will restore the glory of the Empire and rid of the failed Hierarchy!" exclaimed the high templar attacker, as Kretari was surrounded by zealots, dragoons and archons.

 _"This observer is one of the High Executor's! I might be able to transmit the data gathered by the observer to the_ Spear _, and use it as a weapon against this traitors,"_ thought Kretari. "Yes. I will die today by the hands of my fellow protoss, but I will not go down without a fight!" exclaimed Kretari, activating the transmittal beam of the observer and overloading its systems – white light flashing and blinding the attackers. Igniting his psi blade, Kretari managed to charge towards the high templar, enduring the psionic blasts fired against him and piercing the high templar in the abdomen, as various warp and psi blades pierced him in the chest as well.

"For Aiur," whispered Kretari, as the observer explodes – killing the enemy surrounding him as well.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Hierarch

**Chapter I, "The New Hierarch"**

 **A few days after the attack on the Secondary Outpost**

 **Orbiting Aiur**

 **War Council, aboard the Spear of Adun**

"The Hierarch is dead High Executor. Assassinated inside his chambers in Scion. Reports say he has managed to injure – or possibly kill his assailant. It is still unknown if who ordered the attack. The Council will convene a few days from now and they are expecting your presence there."

"Thank you Praetor Lynnax. Continue observing the situation on the ground. See to the defenses of Scion. As the Shield of the Hierarch, blame may be put on you as to his death. But do not worry. I will handle the Council myself."

"Thank you for your trust High Executor Abraxis – or is it Hierarch now?" asked Lynnax.

"The members of the Hierarchy has not confirmed it, though as practiced, the leadership helm passes to the High Executor. I will try to serve the Hierarchy as well as my forebear, Artanis, if the leaders see fit to trust me with the position," said Abraxis.

"Of course. My blades and my warrior's blades are yours to command!" exclaimed Lynnax, before his projection disappears.

"You inspire such loyalty from the Praetor Guard, Hierarch. Well, compared to old Divanus that is," a female voice said.

"Your jests are misplaced Angelix, this is not the time for that. Report on your warriors?"

"Hm. So serious. Pardons. My warriors, as are yours, are in place. We await your command my dear High Executor," said Angelix.

"Good. Praetor Angelix, call forth the Hierarchy. We must discuss the current developments – and appoint a new Hierarch, in this dire situation," commanded Abraxis.

"As you command."

"High Executor, we are receiving an incoming transmission from New Talematros," said a zealot.

The projection system blared to life, revealing a young female dark templar. "Matriarch Venara, I was just about to call forth the Hierarchy. You look distressed, what is the matter?" inquired Abraxis.

"Hierarch – " "I am not yet confirmed as such by our fellow Hierarchy members, Matriarch." "Nonsense, there is no doubt that you will be the Hierarch as we all expect. But now to the matter at hand. The Shadow Guard has finished the investigation on the attack at our Secondary Outpost. Dark Prelate Palinus, whom you have entrusted with the data received from your observer also gave a troubling report," said Venara.

"It seems that the attackers were initially cloaked by a lone arbiter as it approached our outpost, the reason why its defenders were surprised by the assault. The insurgents were composed of different warriors, including archons and dark templars. But what troubles me the most is that they were claiming to be ordered… by the Conclave."

"The Conclave?" asked Abraxis. "Impossible. They were long gone, dissolved by the great Tassadar and my old master, Artanis, during the Great War. The Hierarchy replaced the Conclave as the leaders of our people!"

"I know this my friend. But you know Palinus would not lie."

"She is right Abraxis, Palinus has mentioned this to me in one of our conversations a few days ago. I did not mind him during that day because I thought he was rambling about his experiments again…" said Angelix.

"High Executor, I beg your pardon, the Hierarchy members are online and ready for your meeting," reported by the stationed zealot.

"Your report is troubling Venara. Highlord Mythos. Purifier Xylos. Grand Preserver Ralnisa. Feraz, old friend. Welcome members of the Hierarchy. You all heard the Matriarch's report?" asked Abraxis.

"Yes. My ascendants have also relayed to me the same reports of this… New Conclave they say. Troubling. I have read your old transcriptions of the Conclave. Wise protoss, old protoss leading the Khalai kind during the times of the old Empire. What a terrible notion indeed! Only the strong must lead! The powerful! Those who ascend the chain!" exclaimed Mythos.

"Mythos. You are rambling again. Yes, we know of your code as a Tal'darim, and as fascinating as it is, you know we do not follow the same code. But we Purifiers have experienced the cruelty of the Conclave firsthand! Our forebears were imprisoned, locked in stasis! We were treated as slaves, forced to the bidding of the wretched Conclave! We will not let that happen again!" said Xylos, his eyes glowing from orange to red, in his anger and frustration.

Ralnisa raised a hand as if to quiet everyone. "We must stay calm everyone. We must have clear heads before we decide as to what our action will be. First, we must appoint a new Hierarch, in place of Divanus."

"I volunteer myself as the Hierarch! I will lead the Daelaam to war against this New Conclave!" Mythos said.

"Enough Mythos. We all know who should be Hierarch. It should be High Executor Abraxis, as he deserves. There is no other choice, especially in this dire times," said Venara.

"Yes, the Matriarch is correct. Abraxis should be the Hierarch. He can definitely handle the over-reaching and overbearing Protectorate Council," agreed Feraz.

"All in favor?" asked Ralnisa. "For the Nerazim, yes." "The Purifiers will stand all the way for Abraxis! Our blades are yours Hierarch!" "Very well, the Tal'darim supports the reign of Hierarch Abraxis as well…"

Abraxis, who was observing the conversation ever since he addressed the Hierarchy, was silent, his eyes closed. "Hierarch?" inquired Angelix. "Is everything all right?"

"Old friend, are you reconsidering the appointment?" asked Feraz.

"…No. Though I have known that you will support me as the Hierarch, I am still overwhelmed by your trust and confidence in my leadership. Thank you."

"Hierarch, we are receiving an incoming transmission from the Citadel of the Executor," reported a zealot who was distressed, "An unknown force is attacking our nexus point in the Citadel!"

As one of the projection systems blared to life, a scene of destruction was viewed. Bodies and war machines littered the entrance of the Citadel – as a handful of warriors, headed by a Templar in full battle regalia, approached the nearby undamaged terminal.

"Praetor Gynacus, what is the status of our nexus point?"

"Congratulations on your appointment old friend. I regret to bring you bad tidings, but our nexus point is barely surviving. I am only with a handful of warriors, and we are retreating inside the inner sanctum of the Citadel for protection. We need your immediate support!" said Gynacus.

"The _Spear of Adun_ will assist you. We are on our way. May Tassadar's shadow hide you, old friend."

As the projection shuts off, Abraxis turned back to the Hierarchy members, who are awaiting his decision.

"My fellow Hierarchy members, we must continue our discussions once we have safely secured the Citadel. I will call upon you as soon as that happens. En taro Artanis."

"Of course Hierarch. We hope for your success," said Ralnisa.

As the projections of the Hierarch members disappeared, Abraxis turned towards the zealot piloting the _Spear_ , "Zealot, bring about the _Spear_ to the direction of the Citadel. We will assist Gynacus at once."

"Angelix."

"Yes, Hierarch?"

"I appoint you as the new High Executor of the Golden Armada. And the Right Hand of the Hierarch," said Abraxis.

Stunned, Angelix held Abraxis hand, "Are you sure my dear Hierarch? Surely, there are better warriors in the Praetor Guard who can serve you as High Executor? I will accept the Right Hand position – what would you do without me at your side? (Abraxis glares at Angelix, as if in protest) But High Executor? Gynacus would be the best choice. Even Kevnar can handle the job!"

"You doubt yourself Angelix. Gynacus is needed on the ground, as Admiral of the Armada. He knows this, which is why he stayed at the Citadel, maintaining the strength of the Armada and even if his place is in Scion with Lynnax, guarding the capital province. Kevnar would not accept the position, he being the Justice of the Hierarch is enough problems for him. You are the best choice."

"You mean the last choice," Angelix said, her eyes teasing, her hold on Abraxis' hand tightening. "Of course not!" Abraxis protested, "You are the best choice. And I trust you to take care of the _Spear_ as I handle politics at Scion. And you know of our plans for the Council. The Praetor Guard and I will handle things below – and hopefully, our suspicions on the Council is false."

"My utmost gratitude for your trust Hierarch. You honor me with the appointment," said Angelix.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle of the Citadel

**Chapter II, "Battle of the Citadel"**

 **5 hours later**

 **Orbiting above the Citadel of the Executor, Province of Antioch**

 **Bridge, aboard the Spear of Adun**

The _Citadel of the Executor_ was the testament to the power of every appointed Executor – a fortress of immeasurable strength, protected by the best Templar warriors and by the finest war machines developed by the protoss. During the Great War, however, due to the arrogance of the Conclave, the most powerful fortress in Aiur – next to the _Heart of the Conclave_ – fell to the Zerg – decimating the fortress to nothingness.

After the End War and the reclamation of Aiur, Hierarch Artanis and Executor Selendis, with the help of the other leaders of the Daelaam, rebuilt the Citadel, strengthening its defenses more than previously and making it a true testament to the power and strength of the unified protoss society.

That is why when the _Spear of Adun_ warped on top of the Citadel, the damage done by the attackers, the insurgents, were not even noticeable. The outlying defenses of the Citadel were already destroyed, but the main defenses were already active. Phase canons firing towards the insurgent's nexus point, disrupting their supply line. Colossi were streaming outside the Citadel's entry point, their thermal lances blazing in fury, decimating the defensive line established by the insurgents. Immortals were stationed above the towers and turrets, continuously firing their phase disruptors against the enemy lines below. Dark templar warriors are harassing the enemy attack lines, striking using their shadow fury ability.

"It seems that we are not needed anymore, Hierarch," said High Executor Angelix, her eyes showing amusement on the situation presented before them.

"Let us not speak as if we have won already Angelix. The fight has just begun. Look." Abraxis pointed out at a projection, the insurgents already beginning to deploy their own cybernetic war machines.

"Reavers! So that was where they disappeared to! It seems that our suspicions are correct Abraxis, someone from inside the Council is using their access to the Templar's old weapon systems! We must confront them at once!"

"Angelix. Patience. The time is not right. We will confront them, but not yet. For now we will deal with the insurgents, the forces of this New Conclave. Praetor Gynacus, do you hear me?" asked Abraxis, looking towards the main Communicator of the _Spear_.

The Communicator opened, revealing Gynacus, still in full battle regalia, a high templar and a dark templar on each of his side. "Yes Hierarch. Thank you for your abrupt answer to our call of aid. I have activated the Fenix Defensive Matrix and as you can see, colossi and immortals in stasis are now actively defending the Citadel. We cannot proceed with the Fenix Attack Protocol, as we lack the power to do so. The khaydarin crystal generator was damaged during the initial attacks. My phase-smiths are working hard to repair the damage."

"But I fear we lack the time for the repairs and may soon be overrun by enemy forces, since they have already started deploying reavers they are tearing through our defenses. We have our own reavers here but I am hesitant to deploy them, since they are vital in our plans."

"Indeed. Then there is no other option. I will personally join you in battle. We must defend the Citadel until your phase-smiths are finished with the repairs." Turning towards Angelix, "High Executor, you are in charge of the _Spear of Adun_. I will establish my nexus point below and support Gynacus in the defense of the Citadel," said Abraxis.

"Until you return Hierarch. I will provide you the support you need. My adept strike force will assist you as well in the defense of the Citadel. En taro Tassadar my Hierarch!" said Angelix.

Abraxis turned and left the _Spear_ 's Bridge, warping to his flagship, _Aiur's Vanguard_ , one of the newly developed carriers – the same design as the carriers developed during the Second Great War but sleeker, instead of interceptors, it is equipped with laser weapon systems the same as motherships, and capable of firing a long range beam with the same range as the tempest. "Gynacus, the Hierarch is aboard the _Vanguard_ and is warping down to your location!"

 **Citadel of the Executor, Praetor Gynacus' Nexus Point**

As the _Vanguard_ warps in, Praetor Gynacus looks out to the established nexus point of the Hierarch. "Nothing have changed as it seemed old friend. You are still eager to fight in front of the battle lines, leaving the dirty work of administering our forces with Angelix."

"Hah! I am not made to sit behind the projection screens and order my troops Gynacus! I will always fight beside my brethren, as a true leader should!" exclaimed Abraxis in a scratchy transmission voice speaking through his ship, the _Vanguard_.

"That is good. Our warriors are strengthened by your presence Hierarch. Even more now that they now nothing has changed even if you were made Hierarch, as I have always said to them. Our blades are yours to command, old friend!" said Gynacus, wielding his ancient psionic spear, zealots and stalkers in his back shouting, exclaiming support for the Hierarch as well.

The _Vanguard_ moves forward, destroying an approaching reaver from the distance. "Thank you friend Gynacus. Warriors! It is time to bring the fight to the enemy! High Executor! Warp in the Templar Guard! Let us show these insurgents what it means to defy the Templar and the Hierarchy!"

With a roar from the Praetor's remaining forces, the defenders of the Citadel moved forward, blades thrumming as enemy after enemy falls down. At the same time, the elite forces of the Hierarcy, the Templar Guard, was finished warping in, entering the field of battle. Elite warriors of sentinels, dark templar and ascendants, as well as void rays and tempest warships were deployed in force to defend the Citadel from the insurgents.

With the descent of the Hierarch and his Templar Guard, and the renewed vigor of the Praetor's forces, the insurgents were starting to be overwhelmed. Enemy zealots and dragoons were beginning to fall back, reavers deployed were captured back to the control of the defenders by the Templar Guard's dark archons, warp prisms are starting to be deployed to evacuate the retreating enemy forces. The nexus point flying the banner of the New Conclave was strengthening its defenses, seemingly preparing for the Hierarchy's final assault.

"It seems that they think we are pushing out for an assault against them, Hierarch. The enemy forces are gathering inside their nexus point. Photon canons are being set-up by the insurgents along the defensive perimeter of their nexus point. What is your command Hierarch?" asked Gynacus, while glancing through the projected reports by the observers.

"Maintain the façade Gynacus. Continue attacking the stragglers left outside their nexus point. Send phoenixes and stalkers to harass their defensive points. Make it seem we are preparing for a massive assault. This will pressure them to reveal their hand. How much more time before your phase-smiths finish the repairs to the khaydarin crystal generator?" said Abraxis.

"Five minutes until full repair Hierarch. However, an additional five minutes will be needed to power-up the systems and activate the Attack Protocol," reported Gynacus.

"And our shields? Will they hold? I have a suspicion as to the New Conclave's final weapon… Angelix! Do you hear me? Scan the enemy nexus without them knowing it. I believe they are warping-in a mothership. From where they will get it I have no idea," inquired Abraxis, pointing towards the direction of the enemy nexus point.

Gynacus nodded, confirming the strength of the Citadel. "I believe so Hierarch. Our shields will hold off any enemy attack."

Angelix' image blared in the _Vanguard_ 's screens. "Hierarch, I have scanned the enemy based as instructed. No signs of warping in any aerial defense or a mothership. I do not believe… Wait, Hierarch, we are receiving an incoming transmission from an unknown location."

"Angelix, track its location. Quietly," whispered Abraxis.

A deep voice started laughing, insultingly so. "Do not be so paranoid Hierarch, We are not sending anything against your precious Citadel. Nor you will be able to track our location. Our forces will start retreating now – you have won this battle. We commend you for that. We thought that after the death of the old Hierarch your precious Hierarchy will start crumble from within. You seem to love fighting each other. Heh. It seems that we have underestimated your hold within the Hierarchy, Hierarch Abraxis."

"I assume you are the leader of this New Conclave. Why hide yourself? If you are the leader you claim to be, then show yourself! We will not break as you assume so, for we are the Daelaam! Stronger than ever and unified as one!" exclaimed Abraxis, eyes blazing.

The deep voice started laughing once more, amused with Abraxis words. "Unified? Only the Khala united our people. What we are now is a one united mess. Hah. Our forebears were wrong in disbanding the Conclave for they are the only one familiar, knowledgeable on what a true unified protoss is! And I am not alone. We are one! And the Conclave will stand once more!" an abrupt silence ensued, after the last words of the speaker.

"The transmission was cut from by the enemy Hierarch," reported Angelix, "And the enemy forces are beginning to be recalled. Tracking their destination point now."

"Good. Report on that development as soon as you have leads Angelix. You will continue to be in command of the _Spear_. I will stay on the ground for the meantime. Gynacus? The crystal?" "Ready for activation anytime Hierarch."

"It seems that we will not need it anymore old friend. Still it does not hurt to be cautious. Ready the Citadel's defenses Praetor. I will call on the Hierarchy to meet here tomorrow. The Protectorate Council will assemble 3 days from now. It is time to enact our plans. We must prepare for our move."


	4. Chapter 3: War

**Chapter III, "War"**

 **The next day**

 **Citadel of the Executor, Province of Antioch**

 **Daelaam Sanctum Chamber**

Though the attacks of the New Conclave did considerable damage to the Citadel, most of the chambers within remained intact, undamaged. The Daelaam Sactum Chamber, in particular, was famous because of its history. Hierarch Artanis and the members of the Hierarchy inaugurated the chamber after the End War, in commemoration of the establishment of the unified protoss society, the Daelaam. Countless relics and projections of war heroes and previous and present leaders of the Daelaam were displayed in the chamber. An armory exists within the chamber as well, protection for anyone trapped inside the chamber. It also serves as the assembly point of the Hierarchy in their meetings at the Citadel.

Praetor Gynacus and the Hierarchy's Advisor, Raeza was inside the chamber, waiting for the rest of the Hierarchy. "Such history. Knowledge and ideas stored within this chambers. It is fortunate that the New Conclave's attacks did not damage its contents. How ill-fated it would be, centuries of history of the Daelaam lost to such attacks. I have no doubt that if they manage to enter the Citadel, all of these will be sacked and destroyed."

"Indeed. We were in luck Raeza. We may have managed to activate the Defensive Matrix of the Citadel but without the Hierarch's support, the enemy would have overwhelmed us. It seemed that the attack was made to test the resolve of the Hierarch," said Gynacus, gesturing to the newly established projection of Hierarch Abraxis in the chamber.

Raeza nodded, agreeing to the sentiment. "Most of the members I have spoken with, and I as well, share your sentiment Praetor. The Hierarcy… has an ill reputation of doing things slow, even from the beginning of its conception. Hierarch Artanis was aware of this and through his reclamation of Aiur, he managed to minimize the slowness of the decision making."

"Hierarch Abraxis is appointed in the moment where the Hierarchy is in the brink of a collapse," worried Raeza, shaking his head in the process.

Outraged, Gynacus turned to Raeza, "What makes you think that is the situation now, Advisor? Are you insulting the Hierarchy and its place in our unified society?"

"No, no. Of course not Praetor! I believe as you do in the Hierarchy and its importance. Abraxis has a unique way of leadership, and he brings unity within the different groups in the Hierarchy. Even Hierarch Selendis, who was considered the most close in terms of the progress and achievements made to the Hierarchy, next to Hierarch Artanis, did not manage to attain the full support of the Nerazim and the Tal'darim!" said Raeza, backing away slightly from the angry Praetor.

Standing from his place and turning again towards the Advisor, Gynacus ignited a psi-blade as if a threat to Raeza, "Watch your words, Advisor. I am of the Praetor Guard, the Stalwarts of the Hierarch! And as Admiral of the Armada, I have the power to arrest you for treason."

"Pardons, Praetor. What I mean is that the Hierarchy is in the brink of a collapse is that our support base, of course not considering our military, is going down. Our people are seeing the Protectorate Council as a more benevolent group of leaders than the Hierarchy and we are already obsolete – that the Hierarchy is from a time of war."

"The Council is manipulating our people to believe them. Surely, you see this as well, Raeza?" asked Gynacus.

Raeza nodded, while glancing at the old transcription of the Peace Declaration with the Terran Dominion, "I know that Gynacus. I am an Advisor for the Hierarchy am I not? I am just giving you the view of the people Praetor. And in this front of the war, we are losing."

A sentry approached the two Templar, projecting the image of a zealot. "The members of the Hierarchy are on their way Advisor. Hierarch Abraxis and the rest of the Praetor Guard as well."

"Thank you Templar," said Raeza, nodding to Gynacus.

 **A moment later…**

"Welcome to the Daelaam Sanctum Chamber, Heirarchy. It is the first time we have met here, is it not?" inquired Raeza.

Grand Preserver Ralnisa nodded, "Indeed Advisor. It has been long when I was inside this glorious place. Thank the gods that the Hierarch and Praetor Gynacus managed to save the Citadel from destruction. Our gratitude for your efforts."

"It is not by our hand alone Grand Preserver. We must acknowledge the contributions of our noble Templar who fought valiantly in defense of the Citadel. They fought bravely achieving glory for the Daelaam," said Abraxis.

"Indeed. Now – to the matter at hand," agreed Matriarch Venara. "Our Shadow Guard reports that the Council have started making their move. The garrison at the inner most chamber of the Twilight Council in Scion, where the Protectorate Council meets, was strengthened, and only warriors under the Council's command are stationed in the area."

Praetor Lynnax, the Shield of the Hierarch and in-charge of the defense of the capital province, Scion bowed. "This is true Hierarch. Even I was not given access to the innermost defense, and I fiercely demanded it – as I was in-charge of Scion's defensive systems. Forgive me, I was not able to gather more information. I fear that the Council knows we are planning something against them."

"Praetor Kevnar? Have you uncovered any information from the remaining judicators in Khereson?" inquired Purifier Xylos.

Praetor Kevnar shook his head, "None Xylos. The judicators were adamant that they know nothing of the emerging threat of this New Conclave. However, I was able to glean on something one of them gave me. I am projecting it now for everyone to see."

The projection screen glowed brightly, showing a recording shot seemingly by an observer – two templars, a male and a female, talking. The recording zoomed in, capturing the veiled face of the female templar.

"It is Councilwoman Lissara! And it seems the location this was captured is near our templar archives! This confirms the reports to us of someone accessing and retrieving old war fabrication matrixes from the templar archives – and it seems she is using the coded access provided to her as a council member. But who is she conversing with?" wondered Ralnisa.

"Kevnar, have you confirmed the accuracy of this recording?" inquired Abraxis.

Kevnar nodded, "Yes Hierarch, a few moments after the recorded time shown here, another coded access was noted in our templar archives. We cannot glean if the accessed information was on the Empire's old war fabrication matrixes."

"Hierarch, our Shadow Guard have information on the accessed war fabrication matrixes – they have infiltrated a facility in the outskirts of the ruins of the _Heart of the Conclave_ , and have found templar warriors replicating the matrixes. Our information shows that the enemy has managed to successfully replicate war machines such as reavers and arbiter starships. Our dragoon technology was also part of the data duplication process, however, they were unable to replicate all the accessed matrixes as to the standards we are using aboard the _Spear_. What they are producing for their war effort are old versions of our war machines used before and during the Great War Hierarch," reported Praetor Palinus.

Abraxis stood and moved over the projection screen looking on the data presented. After a few minutes of silence, he looked over the assembled Hierarchy members, "This is good news indeed. If they are unable to replicate what we are producing in our star forges right now, then we have an advantage, so to speak. We already have the knowledge on how to deal with these war machines, their strengths and weaknesses. We can use that to our benefit!"

"The Hierarch is correct! It is time to bring the war to the New Conclave! We will show them what it means to deal with the Hierarchy! Abraxis, let me take the primary battle line. My Tal'darim warriors will decimate them for the Daelaam!" proclaimed Highlord Mythos, igniting his bane scythe.

Ever cautious, Raeza shook his head, "We must not act so rashly Highlord. Hierarch, we have to be careful. Our people are wary of war and confronting the Council head on will spark the anger of the Daelaam."

"You speak non-sense Advisor! War is the only solution to our predicament! Or well… subjugation of the Council, whichever you prefer," glared Mythos while pointing his scythe on Raeza.

"The Advisor is right Hierarch. We must deal with this as silently as possible. We will only prove the Council right if we attack them head on, as the Highlord suggested," advised Ralnisa.

The Hierarch nodded, closing his eyes. "High Executor, Matriarch. Both of you have been silent. Please, share your thoughts with us."

The two addressed templar looked at each other as if silently conversing. Angelix, aboard the _Spear_ , as she is projected on the sanctum chamber, nodded towards the Matriarch and said, "Hierarch, both points have equal levels of importance. But Venara and I think that we should proceed with our original plan. It would still work."

"Even if much has changed? You would want us to walk blindly and pretend we know nothing? That is a foolish advice High Executor!" protested Mythos.

Nodding, Xylos said, "I do not like agreeing to the Tal'darim but he has a good point. Pretending to know nothing and let everything work as before? Let them reveal their hand first? That is dangerous High Executor."

But before Angelix was able to reply, at that moment, a blaring alarm went off from the _Spear_ , the sound echoing as well in the sanctum chamber. Surprised, the High Executor left her projection machine and disappeared for a moment. Just as she turned away, a high templar burst inside the sanctum chamber, "Hierarch, you must see this at once!"

"Templar, what happened?" asked Abraxis.

Pointing towards the projection screens the high templar reported, "Multiple warp signatures were detected across multiple outposts Hierarch! Several nexus points were also established opposite our own nexus points planet wide! Right now, as we speak, some of our nexus points are already under heavy fire. Our templar warriors are scrambling to defend their positions, and our starships rallying towards heavily attacked nexus points."

Abraxis stood, looking towards Angelix' position, "Angelix? Do you hear me? What is happening on your end High Executor?"

"Hierarch, the _Spear_ is being assaulted by multiple starships! We are now making defensive maneuvers. Our –" An explosion rocked the projection, then abruptly disappearing.

Abraxis slammed his fists upon the table. Turning towards the assembled Hierarchy members, he said, "Our next move have been decided for us then. Everyone, prepare your warriors, your fleets. Preators, Raeza, Feraz you will join me. We will confront the Council at Scion of our investigations. It seems your wish has been granted Highlord. War is upon the Daelaam once more."


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Chapter IV, "Confrontation"**

 **7 hours later**

 **Province of Scion, the Capital Province of the Protoss Homeworld of Aiur**

 **Inside the Daelaam Nexus Point**

"I don't like this Abraxis, I should be with you when you confront the Council! That was the plan! You need me there!" exclaimed Angelix, the view on her back was the bridge of the _Spear of Adun_ , the projection blurring as multiple explosions rocked the ancient arkship. Zealots and high templar were on her back, moving around, checking the arkship's system and hull integrity, among others.

"You are needed more at the _Spear_ , High Executor. Especially now that the New Conclave have renewed their attacks against us. We will need the arkship in the battles ahead and I trust you to keep it intact," said Abraxis.

Angelix shook her head, eyes glaring at the Hierarch, "Do not go formal on me Abraxis! You know as I do that I should be at your side when you confront them! I am your Right Hand, your High Executor! I was there since the beginning, the inception of this plan! And… and…"

Abraxis looked around the surrounding area. Looking over the warriors in his vicinity who was operating the nexus, he spoke. "Templar, leave us for a moment." "As you command, Hierarch," chorused the templar.

"Now tell me Angelix, what is the reason behind your insistence of joining me? You know we are pressed for time. And right now, we are in grave danger of losing what our forebears have established," said Abraxis.

Moving out of the bridge and bringing her communicator with her, Angelix asked, quietly, "…you know why Abraxis. Do I have to say it out loud?" "Yes. Enlighten me."

Hesitant, Angelix gestured towards Abraxis, emotion in her eyes, "I have been with you all throughout Abraxis. I fear for your safety, for your life. I know you, you would sacrifice anything, everything, to hold on to preserving the legacy of the Daelaam, of your ancestor. Do not deny it! And I can't let that happen! The Hierarchy will not bear it, I cannot bear it..."

"I appreciate your concern Angelix. But I have the Praetor Guard with me, as well as Feraz and Raeza. They will ensure my safety no doubt," said Abraxis.

Angelix shook her head, "Your Praetors have the same frame of mind as you are my dear Hierarch. Feraz and Raeza as well. If all of your death would save the Daelaam, I think, no, I know you would all willingly sacrifice your life for that cause. You need someone with a level head, someone who would keep you in line. Me."

"Hierarch, please, you must reconsider. I could easily warp down – Master Innarax, my second in command can take over, or Gynacus –"

Abraxis interrupted her, "Angelix. I promise you I will not be rash in this mission. Everything is at stake right now, I know that. But I need you to handle things for me while I am away. And at the same time you will be safe. I need you to be safe."

Angelix looked Abraxis eye-to-eye. Reluctantly, Angelix nodded, "Very well. But you must promise to update me of your condition while you are there. And I will monitor your progress here at the _Spear_. Constantly."

"Of course."

"Then I will return to my duties. May Adun guide and keep you and your companions safe. En taro Artanis my Hierarch," said Angelix.

"Keep safe Angelix. Protect the _Spear of Adun_. En taro Tassadar," replied Abraxis, as the projection screen shut offs. Abraxis then walks towards the opposite terminal which transmits to the assembled warriors outside the nexus point, "Brethren! The time has come! Ready yourselves! Praetor Guard, to me!"

 **45 minutes later**

 **Twilight Council, Province of Scion**

The Province of Scion was once ravaged and destroyed by the Zerg Swarm during the Great War. Declared by Hierarch Selendis during her time as the seat of the Hierarchy, in order to establish a leadership structure and supervising authority to delineate it from the seat of the High Executor, the foremost officer of the Golden Armada. The new Twilight Council, named after the old building the Hierarchy meets at Shakuras, was constructed to serve as its seat in the re-established homeworld of the unified protoss. Grand and diverse, the Twilight Council represents all protoss factions within the Daelaam. Banners bearing the decals of the original Auir protoss tribes, principal among them the Akilae Tribe, the Nerazim clans, the Tal'darim standard and the Purifier standard proudly waving across the building's entrance, while the surrounding vast grounds the building stands on is a hub for trade and culture.

However, while the influence of the Protoss Protectorate grows in the Koprulu Sector due to the acts they did during the End War, several judicators felt powerless. An argument was then developed – that the Hierarch is more of a martial leader – unfit to rule in times of peace, and the Hierarchy, while forms representation from the different protoss groups is slow and unmoving (though definitely better than the old Conclave – which every former judicator will deny) therefore a separate council was needed to balance the power structure within the Protectorate – a council that would serve and steer as 'guides' in the decision making of the Hierarchy. This group of judicators began a movement, influencing the majority of the protoss to clamor for the establishment of a separate entity, a Protectorate Council. Reluctantly, the Hierarchy agreed and the Council was established.

"The Hierarchy became bold and overconfident – that was why we never noticed how the Protectorate Council flourished within the Daelaam. We were focused in developing our relationship outside the sector, developing the economy and prestige of our homeworld, but we neglected what happens within. We were too late to put halt to this insurgency within. The Council manipulated the Daelaam and fed them lies. This will stop now," declared Abraxis, walking towards the Twilight Council.

Surrounding him were the Praetor Guard, the Hierarchy's advisor Raeza and the representative to the Council Feraz. Following them were the elite members of the Templar Guard. Reaching the entrance, two zealots blocked the group. "Hierarch. Welcome. Your guards will stay behind. Only you, the Praetor Guard and the advisors are allowed to enter, per the Council's orders."

"Zealot. Are you ordering the Hierarch? You presume much templar! Move and make way for us!" demanded Praetor Kevnar, moving as if he will attack the zealot. The zealot, looking wary, moved backward, but maintained his position, still blocking the entrance. His companion did the same.

"Kevnar, enough," said Abraxis. Turning around, he nodded to the members of the Templar Guard, "Templar stay outside the building. You know your orders."

"As you command Hierarch!" exclaimed on high templar.

Nodding to the zealots guarding the entrance, Praetor Gynacus remarked, "Lead the way, templar."

The council chambers was in the center of the building. As the group approached the chamber, it was obvious that more warriors were posted inside, as if hostiles were being escorted within. Majority of the stationed warriors were zealots, but there were a few dark templar warriors stationed as well. Ascendants and adepts were also seen. While most are clad in their tribe's or faction's specifically designed power suits, no standard or decal was indicated. However, it was noticeable that it was not blue or yellow, the colors of the Daelaam, that is evident on their armors, but rather it was purple – the color of the old Conclave.

Entering the chamber's entrance, two dragoons and an immortal welcomed them, the zealots moving back towards the main entrance. "This way, Hierarch." Said the immortal, guiding Abraxis and his companions towards the center of the chamber.

The circular chamber of the Twilight Council represented equality among the Hierarchy. No representative was above another and all stand among equals. The layout of the central chamber was a replica of the mothership's bridge, where in the middle a celestial array was placed, enabling the Hierarchy to view the status of each colony within the Protoss Protectorate. Much has changed since the Hierarchy last convened in the central chamber.

The original spherical layout was divided into two – discarding of the other half and replacing it with a large projection monitor. The celestial array was disabled and instead of a flat floor layout, the semi-circle was slanted upwards, increasing in height towards the middle, five high backed seats were placed, one for each council member, the middle seat highest among them. Seated now were the members of the Council.

The current Protectorate Council is composed of 5 members, each representing a different expertise in the protoss society. Johaz, the Grandmaster, was with the council at the beginning of its inception, old but wise, looking over the approaching group. Lisarra, a few cycles younger than Johaz but still older than the rest of the protoss gathered, was Mistress of Coin, claiming that her expertise and experience was due to being the former Conclave's treasury keeper, was sneering towards the Hierarch and his Praetor Guard. Bynamus, the Master of Arms, was looking at the group neutrally. Kristalis, the youngest among the Council members, almost the age of the Hierarch and his Guard, was looking over the group with curiosity in her eyes. The group stopped in front of the seated Council members, with Hierarch Abraxis standing at the middle of the group. Feraz, as the representative of the Hierarchy to the Council moved to join them.

"You may stay where you are Feraz," Lisarra said imperiously.

Confused, Feraz inquired, "What is the meaning of this Councilwoman? I am a member of the Council, the Master of Ships!"

"As of today, you are hereby removed from the Council due to lack of confidence, with a vote of 3 for removal and one abstention. The Hierarchy was already informed about this a few moments ago. But since you are here, then we are informing you so. The Hierarchy may send a new representative by the next week." Johaz said awkwardly.

Bynamus looked over Abraxis and asked, "Hierarch, we congratulate on your appointment. What is the status of the Armada after the attack of the insurgents? You are here to report your finding to the Council, are you not?"

"Yes Councilman. And more," moving forward to from the group and gesturing to the Council, "I am here to reveal the treachery of this supposed Protectorate Council!" exclaimed Abraxis, eyes blazing.

"What madness is this Hierarch? How dare you accuse us of treachery?" exclaimed Kristalis, standing from her seat.

"By the honor of my great forebear, Artanis, I declare, as Hierarch of the Twilight Council, Leader of the Daelaam this mummer council disbanded! My Praetors and I, as well as the other members of the Hierarchy have discovered the lie behind the creation of this Council. Old judicators who think they should rule once more and only them has the right to rule our society. They manipulated the Daelaam and convince them to clamor to create the Council," explained Abraxis.

"And as the plan succeeded, old war fabrication matrices was secretly stolen from the Hierarchy and the Armada using the access granted for Council members. We have only discovered this recently, after the attacks. The insurgents were part of the plan to remove the Hierarchy as leaders of our society, to cause chaos and confusion – for greed and lust for power!" exclaimed Abraxis, looking at each member of the Council in the eye, gauging their reactions.

"You accuse that the formation of the Council was a lie Hierarch Abraxis. Do you have proof, evidence? The Council was formed for this purpose – to curb the tendencies of Hierarchs like you to seek more power, destabilizing and militarizing our society. Balance. Tranquility. That is this Council's purpose," remarked Lisarra, as if not affected with the accusations.

The Hierarch's retinue looked at each other, amusement in their eyes. Praetor Lynnax exclaimed, "Such bold words coming from a traitor like you Lisarra! If not for the Hierarch wanting to settle this peacefully, we would have burst here and arrested you for treason to the Daelaam!"

"Treason? I did no such thing. The Council have ruled wisely unlike your Hierarchy. We have made peace bloomed in Aiur and in our settlements with our judicious rulings and decisions! I steered the Council to remind the protoss that only our elders, only through the wise, the judicators were we will have the successful society!" said Lisarra.

"Hah! You speak of wise rule? The Hierarchy have been taking the blunt of your mistakes! We were the one who did everything to prevent chaos from descending once more to the firstborn after your foolish rulings and decisions. And your manipulation with the Daelaam is now over Lisarra! How dare you twist your words, to lie to your people, you yourself do not deny that you knew and encourage the disorder we are experiencing now! Hundreds of our people died!" exclaimed Praetor Gynacus, anger apparent in his eyes.

Praetor Palinus, raising a hand, pointed towards Lisarra, "You are twisted creature – wreaking chaos and war amongst the protoss, just for your lust and greed for power? We know that it was you who planted the idea to your fellow judicators. And using your fellow Council members as your tools to achieve power? Despicable."

Johaz and Bynamus was shocked, surprise evident in their eyes. Kristalis, was shaking, anger and betrayal showing in her eyes.

"Is this true Lisarra?" asked Johaz.

"…"

Kristalis stood, eyes blazing with anger and resentment, looked at Lisarra and said, "How dare you use us as as your puppets to achieve power?! You speak of change, of progress yet it is you who are hindering us to progress! The Conclave is gone! And the protoss have learned that you judicators have that pride and prejudice that led to the downfall of the firstborn! Hypocrite!"

"You know nothing child. The Conclave will bring order to this convoluted society! We will restore the glory of the Empire!" exclaimed Lisarra, her eyes crazed.

Shaking his head, Abraxis looked to Johaz, "Johaz. We know you are innocent of all these. As well as Bynamus and Kristalis. But for the good of the Daelaam, this Council must be removed. Declare the disbandment of this group. We have not forgotten your advice and contributions. We would like to take you as advisors of the Hierarchy," said Abraxis.

"And you Lisarra. Planting the seeds of chaos and destruction – for your own purpose, for your lust and greed for power. Praetors, arrest her. She will stand trial for her crimes against the Daelaam," declared Abraxis. As the Praetors moved to arrest Lisarra, the dragoons and immortal in the chamber moved to block the Praetors. As answer, the Praetors ignited their blades.

"Templar! Move! You heard the orders of the Hierarch, follow – or be arrested yourself!" exclaimed Kevnar.

"We only follow orders from the Head Judicator," replied the immortal.

Abraxis moved forward, looking at Lissara, "Stand down Lisarra. Violence is not needed. Spare our people from your vicious ambitions."

"They are committed to the cause as I Hierarch. Judicator Guard! The time for the rise of the New Conclave has come! Do your duties, protect the Conclave!" exclaimed Lissara, as the doors to the central chamber burst open, a zealot falling down – and revealing the Templar Guard. The high templar leading two purifier adepts and two stalkers moved to approach Abraxis.

"Hierarch, the Templar Guard have arrested and subdued the templar guarding the Twilight Council. Our warriors report that the building, and the rest of the province is under the command of the Hierarchy once more," reported the high templar.

"You have done well my warriors. We have one more lose end to tie to subdue this rebellion," said Abraxis, turning towards Lisarra who was looking surprised at the turn of events. "You are outnumbered Lisarra. Order your forces to surrender. Your ambition is a folly."

"You are mistaken Hierarch! We are not yet done! You have just seen the power we wield! At this moment, your precious Citadel in Antioch, as well as your central nexus point New Telematros is being besieged by our forces! And we will liberate the _Spear of Adun_ , the Conclave's creation from your High Executor! Even if I fall, the Conclave will endure!" declared Lisarra.

"Enough. Templar, arrest her and her companions!" exclaimed Palinus. The Templar Guard and the Praetors converged to Lisarra and her defenders' position. The dragoons and immortals started firing their phase disruptors, injuring the high templar who approached first. Blinking in front of the high templar, the stalkers covered the attacks while the Praetors moved the high templar on the sides.

"Strike to injure only warriors!" said Abraxis, igniting his twilight blades, approaching the insurgents. Kevnar, using his stasis field ability to disabled the dragoons and immortal. It was then at that moment that Lisarra was warping out, indicating a dimensional recall was being initiated.

"Do not let her escape!" exclaimed Gynacus, racing towards the control panel to activate the warp matrix disabler of the central chamber. However they were too late. Lisarra was able to warp out of the Twilight Council – leaving chaos and mess around.

"Kevnar. Track her location. I have a suspicion where she will go and her remaining troops will converge but we should be sure and precise," ordered Abraxis. Looking over his other Praetors, he said, "Gynacus, ready the Armada – make the necessary preparations, Palinus, do the same with the Shadow Guard. Once we have tracked the traitor's location, we will move out at once. Lynnax, confirm her declarations – check on the status of the Citadel and New Telematros. See to their defences. Secure the warp network in Khereson as well."

"As you command Hierarch! For Aiur!" chorused the Praetors, going about their respective orders.

"Feraz, you will remain here at Scion to oversee all the efforts of our Praetors. I am appointing you as part of the Praetor Guard as well – the Eye of the Hierarch. Monitor all communication lines in and out of Aiur. Disrupt enemy coordination efforts if you see an opportunity to do so," ordered Abraxis. "Advisor Raeza. It is time to implement the second part of our plan. You and the Matriarch will placate the Daelaam's fears. Regain their support and confidence in the Hierarchy," Feraz and Raeza nodded, Raeza warping out to go to New Telematros. Abraxis, moving towards the disabled celestial array – fired a light psionic beam on it and activating the device.

"Angelix, do you hear me? I know you are monitoring us from the _Spear_. What is your status?" said Abraxis, looking over the projection image. As expected, High Executor Angelix' image appeared, looking relieved.

"Abraxis thank the gods. I was cut off from the communications systems before you were about to apprehend Lisarra. I feared the worse," said Angelix.

"We are fine Angelix, but Lisarra has threatened to capture the _Spear_ from our grasp. Strengthen your defenses there. The _Spear_ must not fall to the enemy." declared Abraxis.

Angelix nodded, "Do not worry Abraxis, we have everything under control. We have fend-off the attacks from the starships of the insurgents. As soon as you moved to arrest the traitor, their starships started warping away. I suspect they are coming to the surface to defend their mistress. Praetor Lynnax should look out for starships not under our command."

"Agreed. Lynnax, Gynacus. Coordinate and let our starships know that their orders is to stay in their positions. Question those not in their assignments," reminded Abraxis.

"Johaz. Bynamus," called Abraxis, addressing the former Council members, "We appreciate your service for Aiur, for the Protectorate. I am saddened that you were used by the traitor to further her ambitions. Please, consider our offer for you to be advisors of the Hierarchy."

The two former Council members looked at each other. Nodding to Abraxis, "We will consider the offer Hierarch, we are honored. We also apologize for our contribution in this disaster. Adun and Tassadar guide you and your warriors on the task ahead. We will leave you now to your preparations. Kristalis?" said Johaz, then looking over at Kristalis, who seem to be having an internal debate with her thoughts. "I will stay for a while Johaz. Thank you."

As the two left the chamber, Kristalis approached Abraxis with apprehension, wary of the Hierarch's reaction. "Hierarch Abraxis. I thank you for your efforts earlier. You have averted a disaster. Lisarra has just proposed the transfer of the command of the Armada from the Hierarcy to Bynamus, as Master of War," she paused, as if humiliated, and added, "And I ask pardon for my actions earlier. I did not mean to offend you or the Praetors…"

"There is nothing to forgive Kristalis. You were deceived by the traitor, just as Johaz and Bynamus have been, and taken advantage of," said Abraxis.

Kristalis nodded and looking at Abraxis with adoration in her eyes, "You have changed a lot since we last met Abraxis. When we begin our training at the Templar Grounds. I have admired your strength then, how you rose from the ranks and fought for the glory of our people. I was glad when I heard that you were made Hierarch. I have thought then that we worked well together, when we were tasked in that simulation. Do you still remember that?"

"Yes, yes. That was my first tactical training. You were a good tactician as well Kristalis, we have –"

"Hierarch. Now is not the time for reminiscing the past. We have things to accomplish. Aiur's fate is at stake," Angelix said, irritated and glaring at Kristalis, who was glaring back.

"Abraxis, I want to assist your efforts. Please, let me help. I may be of assistance to the war effort," pleaded Kristalis.

Angelix voiced her disagreement, "No Abraxis! She will only hinder our efforts. She know nothing of how we operate. As your High Executor and Right Hand, I firmly –"

"I know tactics and strategy. Do not discount my abilities in war. Do not underestimate what I can do High Executor!" exclaimed Kristalis.

Both looked over at Abraxis, who looked as if he wanted to disappear on the spot. "Well, Hierarch? We await your decision," said Angelix, while glaring back again to Kristalis.

Abraxis looked over to his Praetors, who was looking over the argument with laughter in their eyes. "Do not include us on your dilemma Hierarch. You get to decide, as our glorious leader, hehe," sniggered Gynacus. Palinus, Kevnar and Feraz laughed, while Lynnax shook his head in amusement.

"Bastards," muttered Abraxis, turning back to the arguing ladies. "Very well. Unfortunately, you cannot be in the battle lines with me Kristalis, nor with the Praetors who are overseeing the efforts of the Armada," said Abraxis. Angelix looked triumphant, Kristalis angry and disappointed, "But, you may assist here in the Twilight Council with Praetor Kevnar to track the traitor's location and the movements of their army," said Abraxis. Angelix then turned to glare towards Abraxis. Kristalis, meanwhile, although a bit disappointed beamed at Abraxis. As if to interrupt any more disagreements, Abraxis added, "My decision is final. Let us move on to the matter at hand then…"


End file.
